


Wycieczka

by juana_a



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Academia, Academy Era, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Vacation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>najbardziej niemożliwe wakacje we wszechświecie. nie, serio, niemożliwe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wycieczka

**Author's Note:**

> tekst napisany na fikaton 7 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)
> 
> jeśli przymkniemy oczy na logistyczny i czasowy aspekt podróży międzyplanetarnych, da się czytać. zero spoilerów.

Wakacje po trzecim roku Akademii były specjalne. Ostatnie przed ukończeniem Akademii, z najdłuższą przerwą między egzaminami a obozem przetrwania (obóz też był specjalny, dowództwo doszło do wniosku, że należy im się coś od życia i postanowiło zrobić im niespodziankę — nie wiedzieli dokąd jadą, gdzie jadą, po co jadą i czy przeżyją), dostali całe cztery tygodnie przepustki i mogli pojechać do domu.

Tyle że nie chcieli. W każdym razie ona, Lee i Helo. Trzy dni po zakończeniu egzaminów siedzieli na trawie na stadionie lekkoatletycznym i nie mogli się zdecydować na wyjazd. Żadne z nich nie miało ochoty wracać do domu. Problem polegał na tym, że musieli się gdzieś wynieść. Poza tym, na miłość bogów, ostatnie prawdziwe wakacje, tak?

— Właściwie to… — Lee podniósł głowę próbując coś powiedzieć, ale Kara mu przerwała:

— Tak, tak, Apollo, Szkoła Wojskowa, wiemy, pamiętamy, jeszcze cię nie przyjęli.

— Ej!

— Ale trzymamy kciuki, że wykopią twój tyłek na Caprikę i będziesz nas musiał zapraszać. W zamian my zaprosimy cię na te planety, które dostaniemy i będziemy tak zwiedzać Kolonie.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a w ich głowach powoli i symultanicznie dojrzewał ten sam pomysł (czasami Kara naprawdę zastanawiała się, czy czasem nie mają wspólnego mózgu, albo systemu mózgowego, albo jakkolwiek ktokolwiek chciał to sobie nazwać).

— A może… — zaczął Lee.

— Tak! — krzyknęła uradowana Kara, widząc ten sam błysk w jego oku, który widziała, zanim oboje wsiedli do symulatorów.

— Jesteście porąbani — powiedział Helo, ale się uśmiechał i wiedziała, że powiedział to tylko dla zasady.

— Kto ostatni spakowany ten płaci za bilety na prom! — krzyknęła i pobiegła w stronę koszar. Lee wyprzedził ją na pierwszym zakręcie, ale potem i tak nie dał sobie wmówić, że to Helo ma płacić, bo przegrał.

Godzinę później ich szafki były puste, a oni odmeldowywali się u pełniącego dyżur kapitana. Dwie godziny później Kara przestawiała ich obu, starając się znaleźć najwygodniejsze miejsce do siedzenia. W końcu siadła przy oknie ze stopami na siedzeniu i kolanami pod brodą. Nie zauważyła, kiedy oparła głowę o ramię Lee i zasnęła.

 

1\. Aerilon

Ponieważ nie mieli lepszego pomysłu (oraz ponieważ Adama się uparł i powiedział, że on płaci, więc on wybiera), postanowili zwiedzić Kolonie alfabetycznie. Helo było wszystko jedno, a Kara była za ciągnięciem losów, ale w końcu postanowili zagrać o to w karty i jakimś cudem tym razem wygrał Lee, więc w końcu najpierw wylądowali na Aerilon.

Przeżyli szok kulturowy (ona z Helo w każdym razie, Adama jak zwykle wiedział wszystko i był tu już wcześniej, jak jego ojciec stacjonował w tutejszej bazie, miał co prawda wtedy tylko cztery lata, ale Kara i tak uważała to za wysoce niesprawiedliwe). Pola, pola, łąki, pola, łąki, pola, więcej pól i łąk, o, kawałek lasu! Zrobili jakiś milion zdjęć łąkom, Lee kupił jej jakieś polne kwiatki, które od razu wyrzuciła do kosza, czego pożałowała, kiedy dwie sekundy później Helo wypłacił mu wygraną w zakładzie.

Byli na Aerilon całe trzydzieści siedem godzin i to było najciekawsze wydarzenie całego pobytu.

No dobrze, drugie najciekawsze. Zdecydowanie wygrał widok Apolla jeżdżącego konno.

 

2\. Aquaria

 

Aquaria z kolei szybko została ulubioną kolonią Starbuck i potem już nigdy nie oddała tej pozycji. W zdecydowanie większej części pokryta wodą i wyspami raczej niż dużymi kontynentami planeta miała świetny klimat i obfitowała w plaże, które z kolei stwarzały idealną wymówkę do oglądania Apollo nago. Lub bardzo, bardzo prawie nago, jeśli ktoś zamierzał się kłócić. A Kara miała aparat i umiała się nim posługiwać.

Ponieważ Lee chciał zwiedzać, dała się zaprowadzić do jakiegoś miasteczka w całości zbudowanego z oślepiająco białego marmuru. Zrobiła to tylko dlatego, że obiecał jej, że jak będą na Caprice i wystarczająco go upije, to da sobie zrobić sesję zdjęciową w Muzeum Viperów (tak, naprawdę istniało takie muzemu!). Nago. Spędzili w nim całe dwie godziny, zanim w końcu przyznał, że jest nudno i oczy bolą, i pozwolił im wrócić na plażę.

Kara nie dała się wywieźć z Aquarii przez następny tydzień. Wcale nie tylko dlatego, że nigdzie indziej Apollo tak często się nie rozbierał.

 

3\. Canceron

Canceron okazał się absolutną porażką, co wszyscy przyznali zgodnie po spędzeniu na nim całych trzech godzin. Możliwe, że mieli pecha, ale miasto, do którego trafili było duszne, brudne, zaniedbane, cóż… właściwie się rozpadało. Poza tym było ogromne i podobno było stolicą. I miało całą jedną reprezentacyjną dzielnicę w wieżowcami i lśniącymi w słońcu (do dobrze, te budynki lśniłyby w słońcu, gdyby mogło się ono przebić przez grubą warstwę chmur i smogu) budynkami, w której nie było nawet na co popatrzeć. Nie było w nim kompletnie nic ciekawego, ani jednego muzeum, ani pół jako takiego pubu, w którym przynajmniej mogliby się upić z rozpaczy. Nie było nawet porządnego motelu z porządnym prysznicem, żeby mogła zmusić Apolla, żeby poszedł z nią zmyć z siebie ten cały kurz, który zdawał się ich oblepiać. Po trzech godzinach wędrówki postanowili wrócić do portu.

Następny prom na Caprikę odlatywał za trzydzieści siedem godzin osiemnaście minut i trzydzieści cztery sekundy. Lee policzył.

Helo się zbuntował i powiedział, że lecą na Gemenon, bo ten prom odchodzi za dziesięć minut. Żadne z nich nie zamierzało się kłócić.

 

4\. Gemenon

Na przekór ich oczekiwaniom Gemenon okazał się być fascynujący. Połączenie prostej architektury z monumentalnymi świątyniami i wspaniałym kampusem uniwersytetu wywoływało piorunujące wrażenie. Wszędzie można było zobaczyć ludzi, którzy spiesząc w różne strony, do różnych zajęć, mamrotali modlitwy, w ciągu pięciu minut usłyszeli cały komplet Dwunastu Panów Kobolu. Kara nie zorientowałaby, że sama zaczęła szeptać modlitwę do Artemis, gdyby Lee nie zapytał, czy nie chce iść do świątyni na modlitwy południowe.

Nie chciała. I tak poszli.

Na uniwersytecie panowały co prawda wakacyjne pustki (coś, czego nigdy nie dało się spotkać w Akademii Wojskowej, tam zawsze było mnóstwo ludzi), ale nie przeszkadzało im to zagrać w „co by było gdyby”. Co by było gdybym nie poszedł do wojska? Siedzieli w bibliotece przeglądając informator o studiach i starając się wybrać najbardziej odpowiednie dla siebie. Kara wysłała Lee na studia prawnicze i nauki polityczne, Helo zdecydował się na astrofizykę i fizykę jądrową, i poszedł po kawę, bo Starbuck powiedziała, że zasypia. Wtedy Kara powiedziała Lee o malowaniu i poszła na studia artystyczne.

Helo wrócił pół godziny później. Z kawą i z nową dziewczyną.

 

5\. Leonis

Leonis nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym, a po tygodniu na Aquarii i czerech dniach na Gemenon topniał im czas, więc postanowili tylko zobaczyć jedną z winnic, w których rosły najsłynniejsze winogrona w Koloniach. Trafili akurat na zbiory, więc Kara zmusiła Lee do wzięcia sekatora, koszyka, założenie słomianego kapelusza na głowę i zatrudnienie instruktora. Sama stała z boku i uśmiechała się niewinnie, kiedy on bombardował ją jednym z pełnych wyrzutu spojrzeń, i robiła zdjęcia. Kazał jej przysiąc, że nigdy przenigdy nikomu nie pokaże albumu z tej wycieczki.

Obiecała. O pokazie slajdów nic nie mówił.

Przed wyjazdem spędzili jeszcze trzy godziny w sklepie z alkoholami. Kara musiała zrobić zapasy na pobyt na Caprice. Obietnicę Lee miała na piśmie.

 

6\. Libran

Na Libranie akurat mieli epidemię jakiejś choroby żołądkowej, więc jedyne co zapamiętali, to łazienkę hotelową, której potem Kara specjalnie zrobiła osobną sesję zdjęciową (to był naprawdę czysty przypadek, że trafiła na moment, w którym Lee brał prysznic). Łazienka była naprawdę ładna, miała jasnoniebieskie kafelki i ogromne lustro odbijające kabinę prysznicową. Lustro było przepiękne i naprawdę trudno było oprzeć się pokusie fotografowania go.

Kara się nie oparła.

(A to z Lee i prysznicem to naprawdę był tylko przypadek!)

 

7\. Sagittaron

Sagittarion im się nie spodobał. Kara chodziła struta, a Lee i Helo prowadzili długie dyskusje o polityce, demokracji i reformach, które rząd powinien wprowadzić. Trafili akurat na rocznicę masakry spowodowanej przez Zareka, więc oczywiście musieli pójść na obchody (Kara obiecała Lee straszną zemstę i zakomunikowała, że zaraz potem wyjeżdżają, bo ona ma już serdecznie dość filozofii, historii, demokracji, polityki, rasizmu i niewolnictwa) i wysłuchać trzech milionów nudnych przemówień. Szybko doszła do wniosku, że powinna przeprosić dowódców za to, że uważała ich mowy za nudne.

Wyjechali cztery godziny później. Lee miał dodatkową walizkę pełną zdecydowanie za mądrych książek.

 

8\. Scorpia

Na Scorpii to Kara dla odmiany czuła się jak ryba w wodzie. Wielka baza wojskowa ze stocznią, w której powstawały i były naprawiane battlestary była jej domem przez przynajmniej cztery lata. Znała tu każdą uliczkę, każde pomieszczenie, każdy kąt i dokładnie każdą kryjówkę. Nie wspominała dobrze tego okresu i wolałaby o nim zapomnieć, wyjechać stąd i nigdy nie wracać, ale szybko okazało się, że znosiła powrót o wiele lepiej niż to zakładała. Po kilku godzinach oglądania cumujących akurat w stoczni battlestarów (musieli mieć jakieś niebywałe szczęście, bo w dokach była akurat Atlantia i Kara zmusiła Lee do przyznania się do związków z ojcem, żeby dostać się na pokład, biedny Lee w sumie, bo podziałało i mogli zasalutować samemu Admirałowi Nagali) Kara stwierdziła, że czas na wycieczkę po jej dzieciństwie i pokazała im wszystkie miejsca, w których się bawiła.

Na jednym z budynków wciąż widniał rysunek Vipera, który namalowała tam dawno, dawno temu.

 

9\. Tauron

Kiedy lądowali na Tauronie, wszyscy przyznali się do deja vu. Kara miała nadzieję, że uda im się tutaj spędzić kilka dni na jakimś ranczo, żeby Apollo mógł chociaż trochę nauczyć ją jeździć konno, ale w powietrzu było coś, na co Helo szybko złapał uczulenie i latanie z jednego końca planety na drugi, żeby zmienić klimat, nie pomagało, więc tylko zabunkrowali go w hotelu na kilka godzin, żeby Starbuck odbyła bóla i przejechała się konno (skończyło się to tylko dwoma upadkami i wspólną przejażdżką z Lee na jednym koniu, co, uznała, całkiem nieźle zastąpiło kilka dni kursu jazdy konnej).

Wyjechali po trzydziestu godzinach. Helo kichał przez następne trzy dni. Obyło się bez ofiar.

10\. Virgon

Virgon też nie przypadł im do gustu. Okazał się o wiele za uprzemysłowiony, a ludzie wydawali się być nawet bardziej snobistyczni niż ci na Caprice, co było naprawdę niezwykłym osiągnięciem. To, że Helo nadal nie mógł się pozbyć alergii, a ona i Lee chyba się przeziębili, nie pomagało. Zwiedzili więc tylko kilka muzeów, w których ograniczyli się głównie do sal audiowizualnych, w których nie trzeba było chodzić i dwa razy poszli do kina. Na koniec tradycyjnie odwiedzili jeszcze tamtejszą bazę wojskową, gdzie znowu wpadli (tym razem całkowicie przypadkiem i Kara nie musiała zmuszać Lee, żeby sobie przypominał, jak ma na nazwisko) na Admirała Nagalę. Helo prawie umarł ze szczęścia, kiedy Admirał ich poznał i zaprosił na herbatę. Kara wyciągnęła aparat i kazała (no dobrze, poprosiła) jednemu kapitanowi zrobić im zdjęcie.

Po Virgonie Kara uznała misję za prawie zakończoną sukcesem i pomachała Lee podpisanym przez niego papierkiem przed nosem.

Lee jęknął.

 

11\. Caprica

Capricę zaliczyli dla porządku, na zasadzie, że jak wszystko to wszystko. Starbuck i Lee zabrali Helo do ich ulubionej Świątyni Aurory w Dolinie Wschodzącego Słońca, a wieczorem wszyscy poszli do Muzeum Viperów i ukryli się w jednym z magazynów. Poczekali, aż wszyscy wyjdą (wcześniej Kara i Karl przeprowadzili dokładne badania dotyczące systemów alarmowych muzeum i zmusili Lee do rozbrojenia wszystkich na drodze z magazynu do sali z najnowszymi modelami), czekając wypili dwie butelki Leonisańskiego wina, a potem ostrożnie przemknęli do sali i Kara przystąpiła do operacji upijania Lee, która zakończyła się pełnym sukcesem i wspaniałą sesją fotograficzną.

Oraz aresztowaniem, odesłaniem na Picon.

 

12\. Picon

Wycieczka zakończyła się tam, gdzie się zaczęła. No, prawie. Spędzili trzy dni w areszcie, obserwując siebie nawzajem lub porucznika wpisującego w ich akta przepiękne adnotacje, które udokumentowano materiałem dowodowym w postaci zdjęć.

Lee nie odzywał się do Kary przez tydzień.


End file.
